The invention relates to a sealing strand for forming a seal by connecting the sealing strand to a strand seat that extends along a gap to be sealed, wherein the sealing strand comprises a tape region that is provided for adhesively bonding to the strand seat. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing such a sealing strand.
Adhesively bonding a sealing strand having a double-sided adhesive tape, for example, to a strand seat having, for example, an adhesive area for receiving the sealing strand that encircles a vehicle door by the roller-application method is preferably performed under slight elongation of the sealing strand. This elongation often facilitates accurate placing of the sealing strand on the strand seat. On the other hand, tensile stress on the sealing strand that has been introduced into the adhesive bonding compromises the quality of the adhesive connection. Releasing of the adhesive connection may arise in particular in regions in which the sealing strand has been installed in a curved manner.